1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates particularly to an image processing system including an image processing apparatus including a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector to which a USB device can be attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a memory card or the like representing a removable external storage device for storing image data or the like has widely been used in a widely used portable information terminal (PDA) (Personal Data Assistance), a digital camera or the like.
In addition, an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) capable of forming an image based on image data stored in the external storage device has widely been used.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-157011 discloses a technique that can reduce time required before start of image formation when a removable external storage device is attached.
In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-138584 also proposes a technique of using an empty area of a removable external storage device as a work memory during printing, and various methods for use have been proposed.
Meanwhile, in recent years, a USB memory has widely been used as a removable external storage device, and data security measures have recently become important. As one exemplary measure, a USB memory provided not only with a data area but also with an application area for storing an authentication application for authenticating a user prior to permitting access to the data area in the USB memory (hereinafter, referred to as authentication application), so that the authentication application stored in the application area is used for authentication for unlocking to allow access thereto, has been introduced.
For example, a USB memory complying with U3 specifications set forth by SanDisk Corporation (hereinafter also referred to as a U3 memory) is available.
For example, as described above, in an example where a U3 memory is divided into a data area and an application area where an authentication application is stored and data in the data area cannot be accessed unless authentication processing using the authentication application is performed for unlocking, access such as data write in the data area subsequent to unlocking cannot be made unless the authentication application stored in the application area within the U3 memory is started up and the user is authenticated by entering a password or the like.
Here, when such a U3 memory is attached to an MFP, an authentication application stored in the application area should be started up. In many cases, however, the authentication application is adapted to a general-purpose OS (Operating System) generally used in a PC (Personal Computer) (such as WINDOWS®) but not adapted to an embedded OS mounted on the MFP (such as VXWORKS®).
Accordingly, the authentication application within the U3 memory cannot be started up. Namely, access such as data write to the data area within the U3 memory cannot be made and that U3 memory cannot be made use of.